


Late Night Escapades

by SageMasterofSass



Series: Requests [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kink Meme, M/M, Poor Leorio doesn't get off, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMasterofSass/pseuds/SageMasterofSass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To fill the following kink from the kink meme-</p><p>having a wet dream and calling the other’s name during it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Escapades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon/gifts).



> SCREAMS LOUDLY IM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO GOSH DARNED LONG TO FINISH THIS ANON
> 
> I've just been really distracted by Haikyuu and Phoenix Wright and so I had absolutely no inspiration for this fic. I finally pulled my shit together though and wrote you a modest one thousand words. Please enjoy!

Leorio wasn’t entirely certain what had woken him up, but he was sure that when he found it, he was going to send it straight into the seventh circle of hell. Maybe even the ninth, depending on exactly who and or what it was. Because goddammit he just finished a twenty four hour shift at the hospital, he deserved these next twelve hours in bed. Glancing at the clock on his bedside table revealed that it was three am, meaning he’d gotten exactly four of those twelve hours of sleep and that was not nearly enough, fuck you, fuck everything, but especially fuck-

His internal monologue was cut short by a quiet, breathy moan. There was soft rustling, movement in the bed, another moan. Leorio, confused, rolled over and came face to face with pale skin and blonde hair illuminated only by what little light of the street lamp outside filtered through the blinds. Kurapika was lying on his stomach, hands gripping his pillow as he burrowed the side of his face into it. His lips parted and he moaned again, breathless as he pushed his hips into the mattress.

It was so out of character and such a bizarre sight (Kurapika? Having a wet dream?) that it took Leorio several long moments of simply waiting and watching before he could even think about how to respond. On the one hand, he was running off of four hours of sleep here and he was dead tired. On the other he really wasn’t going to be able to sleep with his boyfriend moving around and making so much noise.

“Le-“ sighed Kurapika, and Leorio was pulled from his rambling thoughts once more. “Leorio….”

The man in question’s eyes widened almost comically as he suddenly came to a very important decision.  His body was on board a thousand percent, drowsiness and the fatigue that only working long hours in an emergency room can bring both vanishing faster than mist under the noon day sun.

“Leorio,” his boyfriend murmured again, and Leorio closed the distance between them, pressing on Kurapika’s shoulder until the blonde rolled over onto his back, though not without a low, irritated sounding grumble. His hips still twitched, seeking friction and Leorio hummed happily as he slipped under their comforter and down the bed until he could kneel between Kurapika’s pale thighs. The light of the street lamp didn’t reach here, but honestly Leorio didn’t need it. They’d done enough rushed scrambling in the dark at the beginning of their relationship that finding the hem of his boyfriend’s pajama bottoms and pulling them down low enough to release Kurapika’s already hard cock wasn’t much of a challenge.

Immediately Kurapika was shifting in the bed, his sigh muffled to Leorio’s ears by their blanket. When Leorio licked a hot stripe up his length, one hand on the base to steady it and the other snaking down to fist his own, Kurapika lifted his hips and mewled.

It was when Leorio was closing his lips around the head of his boyfriend’s dick that he knew for certain the blonde had awoken, his entire body going rigid and stiff. And okay it was never a good idea to wake the Kurta suddenly or violently because he had a tendency to punch first and ask questions later, courtesy of his years spent in the Mafia. But he relaxed only a second later, a soft noise escaping him as Leorio bobbed his head, taking more into his mouth and slowly letting himself grow accustomed.

The comforter lifted slightly, and Leorio blinked at the sudden light, dim as it was and tried to smile at the sleepy grey eyes peering down at him. It didn’t work very well considering. But Kurapika didn’t look pissed or upset, more a little confused but definitely interested in the proceedings.

“What are you doing?”

Humming lightly, Leorio pulled back with a noisy slurp and then licked the excess moisture from his lips. He didn’t even have to look to know that Kurapika was watching the movement.

“You were moaning my name in your sleep,” he said casually, pillowing his head on his boyfriend’s thigh while the hand between his own legs came to a slow halt. “Figured I’d help you out.”

Kurapika looked slightly taken aback, probably by the fact that he’d been having some kind of sexual dream, but it faded into thoughtfulness and then he promptly dropped the blanket on top of Leorio.

“Well then,” came his muffled voice, “get to work. I have to get up early in the morning so make it quick.”

Leorio considered punishing him for his cheekiness, made with a bite or by teasing, but in the end he did just as he was told and got back to work. Mainly because it was pretty late, they both needed sleep, and he was achingly hard himself and he wasn’t going to get off until after Kurapika did.

Honestly it had taken him a long time to figure out how exactly blow jobs were supposed to work when he wasn’t on the receiving end. The whole loosening the jaw, relaxing the throat and simultaneously moving the tongue had been far beyond his skill level for a really long time, but when Leorio put his mind to something he made damn sure he accomplished it. His career was an attest to that. So were his blowjobs.

Kurapika had never been a noisy lover in all the years they’d been together, and this was no exception. His thighs trembled, the muscles of his abdomen tight and he fought the urge to thrust into Leorio’s throat, but the sounds he uttered were small and barely heard from the doctor under the blanket.

It took a few minutes but eventually Leorio was able to take his boyfriend’s cock into his mouth completely, until his nose was pressed against smooth skin (seriously, Kurapika shaved, and though the doctor never complained he never could figure out why) and he was able to still and swallow around it, something he knew drove Kurapika crazy. He did it several times in a row, the blonde’s back arching as his body grew as tight as a quiver, and then Leorio pulled back and resumed his bobbing, laving his tongue up and down as he went.

Kurapika came with a small, high-pitched whine and a shudder that left him lax and pliant.

Leorio swallowed as best he could and tried to lick up what didn’t go down (he’d rather not have to get out of bed just to clean up) before wriggling his way up to lay next to his boyfriend. His own cock throbbed, though the arousal was more of a low hum down his spine than anything intense, it still begged his attention.

With a happy sigh, Kurapika turned away from Leorio, pulling the comforter up over his shoulder and letting his eyes slip closed, leaving the doctor staring incredulously in the half light.

“Um,” he started, and the blonde gave a huff.

“I told you, I have to get up early,” Kurapika stated dryly without turning, back still to Leorio.

A loud groan pushed itself from Leorio’s throat, “You can’t be serious. Come on, I got you off!”

“And that was your own decision. Not mine.”

Leorio couldn’t keep the pout from his face as he shuffled up behind his boyfriend, wrapping one arm around his waist and pressing his hips forward against the blonde’s ass in both plea and demand.

“No,” Kurapika said immediately, putting distance between them, “and if you keep this up I’ll make you sleep on the couch.”

Knowing that there was no winning against Kurapika when he was like this, Leorio gave a sigh of defeat and rolled out of bed to take care of his little problem himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Want me to write for you too? Send me a request [here](http://sagesroad.tumblr.com/).


End file.
